


Don't Go

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Chris Evans and Teen Reader [11]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, chris being a dad, reader being trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Chris has to leave for filming, and you do what you can to make him stay.





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Belated birthday drabble for Elsie! So so sorry this is so late. I hope you enjoy this.

“OW!” I cry out, dropping on the chair. “Chris!”

 

Chris moves in from where he was packing his bag, eyes on me. He’s supposed to leave in the morning, but I’m doing what I can to keep him from leaving. It’s not that I don’t enjoy being with Scott, but… I want Chris to be home. “What’s wrong?”

 

I hold my ankle. “I hurt my ankle.” It’s a lie, but if it gets Chris to stay, I’m willing.

 

“Aww,” Chris moves, bending down to examine it. “I don’t know, it looks pretty bad…”

 

I nod, trying to lay it on thick. “It hurts really bad…”

 

Chris sighs, rising. “Guess we should take you to the hospital.”

 

I tense. “Hospital?!” I ask, a bit panicky. I HATE the hospital.

 

Chris nods. “Yep. I mean if your leg hurts that bad, we should get it checked immediately.”

 

I shift a bit. “No, it’s ok…”

 

Chris chuckles, kissing my forehead. “Come on. You know I have to leave. Please?”

 

I sigh. “I know…” Chris moves to let Dodger outside, and I sneak into his room, taking some things out and starting to hide them.

 

“(Y/N)?” He calls. “Where’s my razor?”

 

“Didn’t you already pack it?” I call, busy trying to hide something in his gym. 

 

Arms grab me from behind, and I scream, jumping back and knocking into Chris’ chest. I swallow as he scoops me up, carrying me into his room and dropping me on the bed. “Trouble,” He starts tickling me, making me shriek and squirm. “Why are you hiding all my things? Huh?”

 

“Chris!” I laugh, trying to escape.

 

“You know I hate leaving,” Chris stops, giving me mercy, and I catch my breath. “Maybe I can fly you down? Spend a weekend together, maybe more if I can get away with it?”

 

I stare at him. “You’d do that?”

 

Chris smiles gently. “Of course I would. You’re my daughter.”

 

I sit up, hugging him tight and relaxing as he hugs me back. “Thank you,” I whisper, knowing that before he would have never been able to take me.

 

Chris kisses my head. “Don’t thank me. I love you, I’ll do anything for you.”

 

I smile up at him. “Even though I hid your stuff?”

 

Chris smirks. “I mean, you better give them back…” I stick my tongue out at him, laughing when he starts tickling me again. “Yes, bug. Even when you hide my stuff.”

 

I smile shyly, hearing Dodger bark, and Chris grabs Dodger before grabbing his phone. “Go pick out some movies. I’ll order pizza and we can relax as soon as I’m done.”


End file.
